Liftgates are commonly used on crossover vehicles and sport utility vehicles, instead of a trunk. These liftgates typically have a window, which serves as the rear window of the vehicle. Different designs and styling often incorporate the use of a spoiler mounted to the top of the liftgate, and more specifically, across the top of the window.
These liftgates also use some type of a windshield wiper which is mounted to the liftgate to clear the rear window during inclement weather conditions.
However, many design requirements of liftgates require that the windshield wiper be hidden from view to achieve the desired styling. Many attempts to achieve this have involved designing the liftgate to be made of multiple components, which must be removed when the windshield wiper needs to be serviced.
FIG. 1 is an exploded prior art view showing a conventional lift gate 100. The lift gate 100 is generally formed of metal where an inner metal panel 102 and outer metal panel 104 are crimped, bonded or welded together. In between the inner metal panel 102 and outer metal panel 104 there are several intermediate support brackets 106 that strengthen the inner metal panel and outer metal panel of the lift gate 100.
Attached to the inner metal panel 102 are a number of appliqués 108 that cover the inner metal panel 102 and make up the interior appearance of the lift gate 100. A window 110 is bonded to an aperture formed in the opening of the outer metal panel 104. The outer metal panel 104 is painted to achieve a class A surface that is viewed from the outside of the vehicle.
A separate rear spoiler 112 formed of metal or plastic is connected between the inner metal panel 102 and outer metal panel 104. The rear spoiler 112 houses a windshield wiper assembly 109 that functions to operate in connection with the window 110. The windshield wiper 109 is connected to the rear spoiler 112 and the motor (not shown) for the windshield wiper is placed on a carrier 107 that is held in place within the liftgate 100 between the inner panel 102 and outer panel 104. If the wiper assembly 109 or motor needs to be serviced, the entire liftgate 100 must be disassembled in order to disconnect the wiper assembly 109 or motor from the liftgate 100. In addition to servicing issues, the liftgate 100 is formed of several components that have to be assembled together in order to form the liftgate. It is desirable to reduce the number of components.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a liftgate which has a spoiler designed in such a manner that the windshield wiper may be serviced and removed without disassembling the spoiler.